Screech and Thud/Gallery
This page is dedicated to the images of the two Fast Biters from the TV series, Screech and Thud. Opening Sequence Red Claw and Screech in intro.png|Screech and Red Claw in the opening sequence Redclaw screech thud intro.png|Screech and Thud, appearing alongside Red Claw in the opening sequence. Vlcsnap-2017-04-18-01h07m13s076.png|Screech and Thud with Red Claw in the opening sequence, fleeing amidst a violent earthquake Merchandise Red Claw, Screech, and Thud coloring page.jpg|Screech and Thud, as they appear in The Land Before Time coloring pages Screech coloring page.jpg|Screech in the coloring pages Thud coloring page.jpg|Thud in the coloring pages Red Claw and Screech.png|Screech chases away a family of dinosaurs so him and Thud can drink Screech and Thud drinking.png|Screech and Thud drinking water Listening.png|Their leader hears the kids' laughing and finds a hole Fast biters listening.png Screech and Thud looking at eachother.png Thud and Screech find cave.png|Thud and Screech find the hole Screech pushing.png|Screech tries to push through the hole Thud and Screech with shadow.png|Red Claw's shadow looming over them Red Claw knocking down Thud.png|Thud is pushed off the hill Sharpteeth laughing.png Red Claw leaving.png|Screech and Thud are left to do the dirty work Thud and Screech digging.png|Screech and Thud clear away rocks Screech and Thud clearing rocks.png|Thud and Screech clearing the final rocks Red Claw signalling minions.png|Screech and Thud are signalled by Red Claw to follow him Sharpteeth from above.png|Above shot of the sharpteeth from the view of the gang Sharpteeth in the caves.png Fast biters roaring.png|Screech and Thud roaring Dorsal ridged Red Claw with Thud.png|Thud with Red Claw Red Claw hearing Ducky.png|His leader hearing Ducky Dorsal ridged Red Claw noticing kids.png|Screech and Thud see Littlefoot, Cera and Chomper falling Red Claw ordering.png|Screech and Thud are ordered to attack Fast biters running through cave.png|Screech and Thud running through the caves Screech and Thud nearing hole.png Thud and Screech clawing.png|Screech and Thud narrowly miss grabbing the kids, but they stick through a hole too small for the raptors Screech and Thud clawing.png Screech and Thud clawing 2.png|Screech and Thud surprise the gang Screech and Thud clawing 3.png|The kids escape by sliding down another hole Fast biters back.png|The fast biters return Fast biters driving kids back.png Dumb sharpteeth.png|The sharpteeth easily lose the gang Red Claw finding kids.png|Screech and Thud's leader Red Claw finding the kids Red Claw hearing yell.png|The confused sharpteeth after hearing Ducky's very loud voice Red Claw with Screech and Thud.png|Screech and Thud with Red Claw Sharpteeth hearing gang's yells.png Screech confused.png|Screech scared from the loud voices of the whole gang Fearless Thud.png Scared fast biters.png Screech and Thud scared.png|Scared fast biters Screech and Thud run away.png|Screech and Thud run away Sharptooth trio appearing.png|Screech and Thud appear with Red Claw suddenly, during a flashback in The Star Day Celebration Screech and Thud in flashback.png|Screech and Thud emerge at the lake vlcsnap-2017-03-20-10h25m59s474.png|Screech and Thud with Red Claw Sharpteeth picking targets.png|Red Claw chooses for them to either go after Ruby's Parents and siblings, or Chomper and Ruby themselves Red Claw talking.png|Screech and Thud are told to go ahead and chase Chomper and Ruby Screech and Thud obeying orders.png|Screech and Thud nod at Red Claw Fast biters chasing Chomper and Ruby.png|Screech and Thud go in front and pursue the two kids Sharpteeth in pursuit.png|Thud and Screech smash rocks for Red Claw Screech passing by.png|Chomper and Ruby hide from the sharpteeth in a small cave Thud passing by.png Red Claw with his minions.png Looking around for the brats.png|Thud and Screech wait for Red Claw to find them Searching for Chomper and Ruby.png Leader of trio Red Claw roaring.png This way Screech and Thud.png|Screech and Thud are told to follow Red Claw, for he could not detect Chomper and Ruby Screech following leader.png|Screech and Thud follow Red Claw Thud following leader.png Screech and Thud ambush attack.png|Screech and Thud emerge from the bushes Sharpteeth surrounding gang.png Red Claw signaling Screech and Thud.png|Red Claw tells the fast biters to go after them Fast biters running.png|Screech and Thud running through the forest Fast biters following kids.png Sharpteeth corner kids.png|Screech, Thud and Red Claw corner the kids Red Claw roaring at kids.png Jumping Meadows Red Claw 2.PNG Red Claw moving down on Spike.png Screech and Thud in episode 7.png Thud smelling Spike.png|Thud smells the stink of Spike Jumping Meadows Red Claw 3.PNG|Screech and Thud run away with Red Claw from the smell of Spike Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-10h16m22s698.png|Screcch and Thud chase the children Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-10h18m22s339.png vlcsnap-2017-02-16-10h23m18s764.png|Screech and Thud wonder where the children are Scary Thud.png|Thud discovers the kids' hiding spot Scary Screech.png Thud.png|Thud finds the gang Thud.jpg Thud frees himself from rubble.png|Thud, after an impromptu earthquake, frees himself from some debris Thud stuck.png|Thud finds that his tail is stuck in a pile of rocks Cera and exploding Screech.png|Screech frees himself from a pile of rocks vlcsnap-2017-02-16-11h13m50s039.png|Screech emerges from the rocks and nearly catches Cera Screech.png|Screech chasing the gang Screech.jpg Thud Talk 1.png Thud Talk 2.png Thud Talk 3.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-12h25m40s596.png|Thud laughs vlcsnap-2017-02-16-12h27m14s510.png|Thud looks up to another earthshake Thud Talk 5.png Thud Talk 6.png Thud Talk 10.png Thud Talk 12.png Thud Talk 14.png Vlcsnap-2018-09-18-17h18m42s113.png Vlcsnap-2017-02-16-12h38m49s847.png|Screech attacks Ruby The sad Thud.png Thud Talk 15.png Thud Talks 16.png vlcsnap-2017-02-19-00h28m47s348.png|Thud is puzzled by Chomper's offer to help free him Thud Talk 17.png Thud finally free.png|Thud frees himself Vlcsnap-2017-02-19-00h36m39s631.png|Thud notices the gang, but does not tell the others where they are, for Chomper saved him Thud misdirects Red Claw.png|Thud misdirects Red Claw and Screech to give the kids a chance to escape Red Claw's 2nd Defeat.PNG Screech Thud hidden canyon.png|Screech and Thud in the Great Valley Thud roaring.png|Thud at night Screech at night.png|Screech at night Screech and Thud running.png|The fast biters chase the herds Screech and Thud looking at residents.png Screech and Thud moving in.png|Screech and Thud moving toward the defense Fast Biters preparing attack.png Screech and Thud hit by treesweets.png|Screech and Thud hit by some treesweets dropped by Flyers Screech and Thud dodging Flyers.png|The sharpteeth dodge the Flyers' attacks Thud avoiding Flyers.png|Thud avoiding flyers Thud vs Grandpa Longneck.png|Thud vs Grandpa Longneck Thud knocked into the air.png|Thud is sent flying by his tail Thud falling.png|Screech watches Thud fly through the air, frightened by Grandpa's strength Screech night time.png Thud down.png Screech_With_Grandpa's_Tail.PNG Screech preparing to attack.png|Regardless, he decides to attack Screech latches onto Grandpa.png|Screech latches onto the neck of Grandpa Longneck Screech thrown away.png|Grandpa flings Screech through the air Screech and Thud defeated.png Screech and Thud running away.png|The fast biters retreat back to the Mysterious Beyond Screech and Thud's shadow.jpg|Screech and Thud's shadows Tough crowd.png|The two fastbiters are pelted with treesweets Screech and Thud emerge.png|Screech and Thud appear suddenly in Screech and Thud in Return to Hanging Rock.png Screech snarling.png|Screech snarling at his prey Screech and Thud at night time 2.png Thud lunging.png|Thud lunges forward Thud charging.png Thud crashed into a tree.png|Thud crashes into a rock The night chase.png|Screech attacking Screech gets stuck.png|Screech gets his head stuck while attacking Ducky, Spike, Chomper and Ruby Thud and Screech coming back.png|The Fast Biters return and continue their pursuit Thud and Screech pursuing.png Screech passing by kids.png Fast Biters passing by.png|Thud and Screech pass by a small cave where the kids are located Screech and Thud final appearance.png|Thud and Screech later, still searching for the children Screech and Thud during flying rocks.png|Screech and Thud under the flying rocks during their final appearance Category:Galleries